


Drinking in Love

by LegendOfPanties



Series: Drinking in Love [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfPanties/pseuds/LegendOfPanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't understand different kinds of love, and for her there was only one kind, and it was for Macao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drinking

"You doubled your alcohol consumption" Macao Conbolt said, standing while he looked down at Cana.

"So what" she replied.

"When I told you to cut down on alcohol you did… and now, well you're worse than before. I'm concerned for you Cana" the older man of eighteen years said.

Cana Alberona ignored him and continued to drink. She was wearing her striped blue and white bikini top and Capri black pants. Her gray bag was off to the side of the table that she was sitting at, and the table had bottles of beer and other kinds of liquors everywhere.

"Cana…" He tried to reason with her again, but again she ignored him.

Macao didn't know what to do. He had known Cana since the day she joined Fairy Tail, she was so small and little back then. She was eighteen now and she hadn't changed much form all those years ago. She still had her big bright chocolate eyes from when she was a child, but occasionally her drinking brought her down to a depression, and the brightness in her eyes dimmed. She was small as a kid, and she still was small even now, with her tiny waist and small form, but other places on her body had… matured greatly.

Macao tried his best not to concentrate on those parts. It was as if Cana was his own daughter, and it felt very wrong to look at her that way. Of course every man could clearly see how beautiful she was. That is why she deserved a great and powerful young man to be her future lover. Not someone as old as him who already had a child, and was divorced.

Sometimes he blamed himself for Cana's drinking, after all she was never interested in drinking until she was thirteen and started to hang around him and Wakaba. At the time he was newly divorced and miserable. He still remembered what his ex-wife said to him, "You will never be truly loved." It had hit him hard, and he took alcohol as his companion, and the only people he wanted in his life were those who could tolerate his drinking.

That was Cana. She was able to drink incredible amounts of alcohol without ever getting drunk. Of course she could and did get drunk occasionally, and those few times she did, he would learn more about Cana than anyone else in the guild, even more than the younger members in the guild that were her own age. He knew the reason why Cana joined Fairy Tail, because Gildarts was her father, and it broke his heart that she didn't have the courage to tell him. From that point on, he made it his duty to protect Cana, and to be a man she could depend on. Maybe that was his mistake. He showed Cana fatherly love, and she took it the wrong way.

"How dare he" Cana muttered drunkenly under her breath.

She felt ashamed that she listened to him when he told her to lay low on the drinking. She thought that he cared about her more than a comrade. She thought that maybe he felt the same way she felt for him… but no, that asshole did not, and he went and got himself a girlfriend!

"What was her name again?!" Cana drunkenly yelled questioningly at Mira.

Instead of getting an answer Mira patted Cana's shoulder and told her that she was going to walk her home.

Somehow getting her jacket and bag on, Cana waited at the front door to be escorted back home by Mira. Looking around at Fairy Tail's happy people, it made her stomach hurt and jealousy always formed. It made her so mad how happy everyone was, especially the S class mages. She need to become an S-Class mage... in order to tell... him.

"Cana" Macao called her name silently behind her.

"Shit! You scared me Macao," she said closing her eyes and leaning against the walls of the guild.

"You're drunk" he stated after getting a better look at her.

"No shit" she answered rudely back.

She opened her eyes to look at Macao. His hair was a shadowy indigo color, and as always it was gelled back. She knew this because Macao was always honest when he was drunk, and of coursed she asked him every question possible when he was in that state… expect for one question. Do you love me?

He was slim with a slight muscular build, and his outfit was the same as ever. Dark shirt, dark pants, and a white jacket. He wasn't wearing that necklace for once though, she had to give him that. Maybe he was just on a date.

He was attractive in her eyes… and apparently other women's eyes too.

"Oh Macao, I was just about to walk Cana home, unless you would do it for me" Mira asked in her innocent voice.

"Yeah, I'll make sure she gets home safe" Macao answered, putting his arm around Cana's shoulders and turning her around so they could walk out of the guild.

"Get your hands off of me" Cana said with a glare in her eyes.

"What's wrong Cana? Why are you so angry at me" Macao countered, not taking his hand off her shoulder as he walked her to her dorm. He was not going to let go of her. Something inside of him didn't want to, and another was scared that he was somehow going to lose her if he did. The part where he didn't want to confused him.

When they at long last reached her dorm, he walked her to her room, and like always helped her take her shoes off, and helped Cana into bed. This time was different though. It seemed Cana was serious about him not touching her, because the minute he knelled down to take her shoes off, she kicked him in the head. Hard.

"Cana! I've had enough of this, you're going to tell me what I did to make you so angry" He yelled at her. He didn't mean to use such a voice on her, but he was angry that she kicked him.

"NO! Just get out" Cana yelled at him while she stood up pathetically and started to throw even more pathetic punches at his chest. Alcohol made her weak, and they both knew it. Her card magic needed concentration, and there was no way she could concentrate when she was intoxicated, also she was not very physically strong to begin with.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me," Macao said, not moving one step towards the door. He was serious about this.

"…" Cana looked down, refusing to look at him and instead of answering she put her arms around his back, bringing him into an embrace.

She expected him to push her away, not that he had ever done anything like that before when she touched him, but that's what she expected him to do. But he didn't, and instead he put his own arms around her small back and tightened their embrace.

"I'm angry because you got a girlfriend" she answered him, leaning her forehead on his neck and her lips happened to touch his collarbone.

"Cana, don't be jealous, I'm still going to have time to drink and have fun with you" he said with a smile, he couldn't believe how cute Cana was being.

"No! That's not why I'm angry!" she pushed him away, but he insisted to keep one hand on her hip. "I'm angry because I'm in love with you, and you got yourself a girlfriend when I'm right here and willing to be yours!" she blurted out. She knew she was going to regret this in the morning. Damn alcohol. Why couldn't she find this kind of strength around Gildarts?

Macao's eyes widened from her confession and he didn't seem to know how to answer.

Cana was in love with him? Impossible! But she did just say it herself… and Cana was not one to lie, actually she was a rather serious person.

"Cana" he said, trying to form his words. He didn't have any idea what to tell her. He had a girlfriend and he had no idea she was in love with him, but even if he knew that... telling her he didn't feel the same would be… a lie? No… its not like was he in love with her.

"Just leave!" she said as her tears started to fall down and curve at her lips. She couldn't believe how pitiful she was being. Damn alcohol was making her all sensitive. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed, and that it was bleeding. It hurt so much that the man she loved was with another woman.

"Cana" he said again, trying to make a sentence form and make sense. He wanted to tell her something, and he couldn't just leave like this, if he did what would happen to their relationship? He loved Cana like a daughter, he loved her like a friend, and he loved her like a comrade. Do I love her as a woman?

"LEAVE" she yelled at him. He was after all the last person she wanted to see her cry.

As if he didn't know what to do, she made the decision for him as she walked over to the door, opened it and closed her eyes, hoping that he was going to still be there when she opened her eyes. But when she did open them, he was not there.


	2. In

He had not seen her at the guild for three days know and it had been making him extremely worried. He knew that it was going to be very awkward at first; she had confessed that she was in love with him, which was insane to him. He was eighteen years older than her; he had a child, and was once married after all. How could she find herself possible attracted to him?

He had to admit though; it was not the first time a younger woman had confessed her feelings to him, but no one as beautiful as Cana had ever said they loved him.

Suddenly his ex-wife's words came into his head, "You will never be truly loved"

Breathing in and out, he went to the guild to see if Cana had returned yet, and once again she was not there.

"Who are you looking for dad?" Romeo asked.

Damn that kid had one good intuition.

"No one, why would you think I was looking for someone" he answered smiling down at his son.

"Cause you keep frantically looking around the guild, like, everyday recently" Romeo started to count his fingers to figure out how long this behavior had been going on for. "Three days" he said looking up at his dad.

"Nonsense, I'm not looking for anyone" Macao replied with frustration, and then went over to his good friend Wakaba, who was his second favorite person in the guild. Cana was the first.

"So, what's up your ass Macao" Wakaba asked without even looking in Macao's direction.

"Why does everyone think there is something wrong with me!" He answered in more frustration than when he was talking to Romeo.

Arching his eyebrow, Wakaba decided to let it go and change the subject. "What happen to Cana? Heard she got super wasted a few days ago," Rubbing his chin he continued. "You know, we have known Cana for a long time, and the only time she ever gets drunk is when she's upset or bothered by something" he said rubbing his chin again. "What do you think upset Cana?"

Wakaba turned to look at Macao but to his surprise the man was not there, actually he didn't even seem to be in the guild anymore. Huh, I wonder what is up his ass.

Angry? Yes. Annoyed? Yes. At who? Myself. Macao was currently walking up to the female Fairy Tails dorm to go check on Cana, because dammit, he was worried about her.

Reaching the door he found Erza blocking the entrance.

"Yo, Erza, what's up? How are you doing?" he asked politely.

For the next two hours he stood in attendance to Erza in the hot sun listening to her talk about her new bunny outfit, how Gray and Natsu are still best friends, and her new friend Lucy. Apparently she had big breast, not that he cared, thought… Lucy did have big breast, but Cana's were bigger.

"Sorry Erza, but I really got to talk to Cana," He said trying to still be polite.

"Oh about that, she told me she doesn't want any visitors" Erza replied with her poker face… or maybe she really just didn't care. It pissed him right off that he had to stand for two hours listening to her bullshit, normally he enjoyed this kind of talk, but not when Cana needed help.

"Erza… I'm like a father to her, I don't think she's treating her body well, and staying inside her room for three days is not healthy, please let me see her" He said humbly. After he had lived a number of years he learned that there is just some people you will never be able to physically beat, like Erza, but he could make it up with the power of manipulation.

Erza looked to be thinking hard about it. She sighed and twirled, and when five minutes passed he swore she was fucking with him, but then she said, "Okay, I trust you Macao" and smiled.

"Thank you Erza" he then walked past her, up three sets of stairs, and got to Cana's room.

He knocked gently hoping not to startle her. When no answers came, he knocked harder, and in return he heard what sounded like blankets shuffling and falling to the floor.

Before the door opened he heard "Leeevvvyyy~ I don't want to read anymore dumb romance books, its not helping!" and the door opened and two very big chocolate eyes stared at him in shock.

"ERZA!" She screamed.

"Cana! I just want to talk," He said pushing himself inside, and placing his hand over her mouth.

"MMM" a sound came from her.

"I will let go if you promise not to scream, fuck, this sounds like I'm kidnapping you. I just want to talk Cana, and make sure you are okay," Macao pleaded with her.

When it seemed like Cana had calmed down and was ready to talk he let his hand fall from her mouth to his side. For some reason, he couldn't stop looking at her swollen mouth, from obvious biting, and her swollen eyes, from obvious crying.

"I'm fine," she said as she turned her head away from him.

He saw an eighteen-year-old girl in that moment, not a Fairy Tail mage who had incredible power or the strong person he thought Cana always was. For once he just saw her, for who she was, and that was a teenager who just had her heard broken.

He knew it was wrong to do, but he pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "You're going to get over this, and you are going to meet a young man around your own age one day who is going to sweep you off your feet" he told her gently still kissing her hair.

"I don't want that, I want you" she said as she lifted her face and their eyes were staring at each others.

She then brought her lips to his and left him a silent kiss. She brought her lips to his once again, and this time he moved his lips along with hers. Before he knew it he was nipping and tugging on her bottom lip, sucking on it and turning it rouge. Her tongue was exploring his mouth while his was leading it and not stopping it. His one hand dropped from the small of her back to her hips, and then her butt, and he lightly squeezed it.

Fuck, she had one nice ass.

His other hand lifted till it was tangled in her hair, bringing her lips to his once again.

She wanted him, all of him. When she kissed him she didn't expect him to kiss her back, but he seemed to do a lot of things she expected him not to do.

She could feel him groping her, and she loved it. She pressed her chest against his, and grinded him.

Putting both her hands through his mid-length hair she pushed him deeper into her hold.

Before she knew it he had picked her up and placed her on her bed. The first thing that came, or ripped off, was her tank top, and then he quickly undid her bra so he could see her breast. She was quite proud of them, and she felt foolish for saying it, but she knew Macao liked big breast. He took his hands and placed them on both of her breast squeezing them, and she let out a soft giggle.

"What am I doing" Macao said against her ear, his breath was hot, and he was breathing heavily.

"You're going to fuck me," she answered as she wrapped her legs against his waist and felt his erection.

In response he grinded his hips into her own and decided to pay more attention her nipples. He sucked on each one delicately and once he had enough he sucked more greedily and forceful. She was becoming so wet just by him doing this.

His hand was traveling down her navel to her jeans, which he quickly unzipped and moved his hand down to her panties. He didn't go inside them just yet, he teased her first from the outside by rubbing her and making her pant.

"Ah"

He kissed her mouth to block out the sounds so none of her pervert roommates could hear them.

He then put his hands inside her panties and felt how wet she was. She looked up to see him smirk and pouted.

"You're wet for me" He said with his hot breath against her ear.

"Macao, stop teasing me" she begged, but from the look in his eyes he had no intention of stopping. Cana had no idea he turned into a different man when he was turned on, and trust her, she could feel his erection, and it was as hard as a brick. For me.

For her… "Macao stop" she said sitting up on her elbows.

He arched an eyebrow in confusion, and his hand twitched, clearly not wanting to stop.

"You have a girlfriend, have you forgotten?" she said looking away from him.

Macao's eye widened.

She couldn't believe this man actually forgot.


	3. Love

Macao was in a fancy restaurant waiting for Karin, and to say he was nervous would be an understatement.

Karin was a fine-ass woman who was 34 years old, which meant she had a lot of experience in life, with men, and in bed. Macao had met her on a job. The assignment was to escort a small tribe back and forth to their sacred island, and then back to the village they lived in.

It was an extremely boring job. Karin was not part of a guild, she was a travel agent and she hired Macao for safety, since she never been to the island before.

By the third day on the job he was already on top of her, they shared a tent after all, watching her shadow change (Since it would have been rude to look, and he liked to believe he was a gentleman) had gotten him so aroused.

When he told her about his son Romeo, she gasped and said "Oh I just love kids!" To him, it was honestly a deal breaker. As for her personality, well she had a lot of energy and was quite athletic. At times it annoyed him, because he just wanted to cuddle, sleep, have sex. He didn't want to talk about his feelings right after he finished.

When the job was over, he took her to a bar so they could drink. But what would you know, Karin didn't drink. Instead she ruined his drink by telling him all the healthy ingredients and about how he's going have a heart attack, stroke, or some other kind of cancer.

At that moment he missed Cana.

So here he was, waiting for Karin at a restaurant, to ultimately break up with her. He had to because it was what was right. He almost slept with Cana, and he felt extremely guilty for that. The woman was a virgin and she had never even been with a man before. Sure she flirted and went on tons of innocent dates-and trust him, they were innocent. He and Wakaba always gave the young men a little 'talk' before they went on their way. She never knew; Cana would kill him and Wakaba if she found out.

Cana was beautiful, smart and talented. She didn't deserve some old man like him, but that's what she chose in the end, and no matter how much he tried to convince her otherwise, it would only ended with hurt feelings for both of them. Since they would say hurtful words to each other and misunderstand each other.

Walking into the restaurant, Karin came over to Macao, hugged and kissed him then sat down.

"Oh what should I EAT!" she said enthusiastically. It really bugged him how happy she was all the damn time.

She looked the same, chocolate brown hair like Cana's and a small waist. Her bust was big but Cana's would put her to shame. Her eyes were also like Cana's… and her legs were nothing like Cana's. Realizing he was thinking about Cana's… body, Macao slapped his head.

"Honey…?" Karin asked confused looking at him in concern. He hated when a woman gave him nicknames like Honey, Darling, and Baby.

Macao knew he needed to tell her the truth, and that she deserveed the truth. He had almost slept with an eighteen year old, and he was pretty sure he was also in love with her, and the fact that Karin sucked at giving him head, might also have been an another reason.

"Romeo doesn't like you," Macao said lowering her head. Good enough.

\--  
Cana was drinking her gallons of wine when she noticed Macao walk in. He had a black eye and he was heading right towards her. Lowering her drink she continued to stare at him. Half her mind told her he would be too chicken to break up with the woman, and he gave himself the black eye, so that he could have proof he 'broke up' with her.

"Who gave you the black eye?" Cana asked, skeptical.

He sat down, poured himself a drink and then sheeply answered. "Wakaba."

"SO, you didn't break up with her did you?!" Cana yelled at him. She stood up but her butt pushed her chair to flip over on the ground.

"Shh! Cana don't cause such a scene," Macao whispered, picking up her chair and putting his hand on the small of her back to drop back into her sitting position. "I did break up with her," he said once Cana calmed down.

"Huh, then why did Wakaba give you a black eye?" she asked, confused.

"'Cause I told him the truth." He turned to her and smiled.

Cana smiled back and shifted so her hand and his hand were together hidden under the table.

"You really are a bad adult you know," Cana whispered. Macao simply took a swig of his drink and continued to smile.

\--

 

It had been six months since they started to secretly go out, and Cana was upset because they still hadn't had sex yet!

He had made what she called excuses for not having sex with her. One of them being that he was not going to have sex with her while she was intoxicated. She understood that, but apparently just having one drop of wine was considered intoxicated to him, and he would refuse to go all the way.

Occasionally they would have deep make-out sessions in which he would lead. With Cana, he found it hard to be submissive, since she was so much younger than him. He also never let her do the work; he was very dominating, in a way that he was only allowed to touch her down 'there'.

Cana had finally had enough and went out with Lucy to buy some sexy attire and other such things. Lucy had questioned her about her new 'boyfriend' but Cana never told her that it was Macao. Cana and Macao had decided that it was best if only Wakaba know. Wakaba didn't like it one bit that Macao was even thinking about Cana that way. Wakaba spend about a month ignoring Macao, then a month constantly calling him a pedophile (as a joke of course) and then spent another month trying to break them up.

He started off by telling Cana all the nasty things Macao did when he was her age, but she pointed out that she already knew everything, because the idiots could not keep their mouths shut when they got drunk.

But today she was finally going to be his completely. She had bought super sexy lingerie, and an even sexier maids costume. She always thought he had a thing for kinky stuff. But when he arrived at her door for date night, he immediately closed it in her face and had to take a minute for a 'breather'.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Cana said spinning around in the short fabric once he returned back inside her dorm room.

"CANA!" Macao cried out.

"Come on, I haven't had anything to drink in three days, and I went through all this effort," she said with a French accent.

"No." Macao's face turned serious and he stood in front of her, attempting to look more serious.

"WHY NOT!" Cana cried out. She couldn't believe how humiliating it was that her boyfriend wouldn't have sex with her. She understood it was weird for Macao, but if he could have steamy make-out sessions with her, why couldn't get go all the way!

"I want you to be absolutely sure about this, and I don't think you are. I don't want you to regretting it later in life," he said, trying to pull her into an embrace.

She stopped him, and pushed him away in return. "I think you are talking about yourself," she said and then stripped off the outfit and put on slacks and a t-shit. Lying down on the couch she turned on the T.V and started to watch it.

He came beside her and then picked her up and placed her in his lap, smelling and kissing her hair. She leaned back on his chest and sighed.

"I guess there is no real reason for us to rush," she said, closing her eyes and enjoying the attention he was giving her.

"I love you Cana," he whispered into her ear. He knew he wasn't lying, and that he meant it.

And she knew that. "I love you too Macao."


End file.
